


Giving

by speck334



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and the first fic I’ve ever written, light teasing, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speck334/pseuds/speck334
Summary: “I’m gonna make you feel really good, alright, princess?”Daddy Noah takes care of you.
Relationships: Noah/Manager, Noah/Reader (Manager), Noah/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This is ripped directly from an rp I did with a friend on Twitter and I couldn’t be bothered to edit it too much, sorry. :( Also this is my first time writing smut so it’s meh.

Even before you two had gotten anywhere close to started Noah already has you, putty in his hands. You’re hanging out on one of the department’s days off and he has his hand around your waist and he moves next to your ear to talk to you. He brushes your hair back with a finger, making sure it grazes your skin, then leans down and breathes naughty teasing words into your ear. You can feel the warm heat of his mouth, he’s that close to you. You start to squirm and can’t completely hold it together so he makes an excuse and you two leave. Noah takes you to your room and pretends he doesn’t know exactly what he’s going to do to you. He’s teasing you again. 

So you whine at him, “Noah..” and he hums and brushes his thumb against your cheek. He doesn’t do anything further than that. He’s waiting. 

“Daddy...” Noah smiles at you warmly. “That’s my good girl.” 

He cups your face in both of his hands now and presses his lips against yours gently, molding his against your own as you moan a little. Noah smiles against your lips before pulling away and guiding you to the bed. He sits you down at the edge of it before he plants a kiss on your forehead and sinks to his knees in front of you. 

“Spread your legs for me?” he asks questioningly, but you know it’s more like a gentle command. 

“Yes,” you breathe out. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” You spread your thighs open shyly and he rubs circles onto the skin of one thigh with the thumb of one hand while the other is wrapped gently around your ankle, rubbing up and down your skin soothingly. On your other thigh he presses light kisses and nips onto the sensitive skin. 

“I’m gonna make you feel really good, alright, princess?” he says. 

You nod and when he pats the sides of your thighs you recognize your cue to lift your hips up as he shifts your shorts down your legs, leaving your panties on. 

“Take your shirt and bra off for me.” he tells you. After you’re left completely bare, with the exception of your underwear, Noah stands on his knees so he can push you backwards onto the bed before lifting your legs up by the back of your thighs and drawing you closer to his face. 

“Watch me, babygirl,” he whispers, because he knows how you like to shy away from him. You make eye contact before he leans down and grabs the edge of your panties in his teeth and slowly drags them down, making sure to brush his nose against your thigh while he does so. After the last barrier of clothing is pulled away he settles your thighs back on his shoulders and nuzzles them. You can feel the harness of his uniform digging in to your skin slightly. You’re completely barren while Noah is still completely dressed.

He begins pressing his mouth onto your skin closer and closer to where you want him, his kisses becoming wetter as they become open mouthed kisses where your thighs meet your pelvis and eventually he’s sucking lovebites into your inner thighs. When you buck your hips a little, towards his face, he can tell you’re getting impatient. Noah plants a wet kiss an inch above your clit before he moves down and licks a fat stripe across your slit, starting at the skin below your pussy, before dipping into it slightly then dragging his tongue up until it meets your clitoris. He lets more saliva pool on his tongue then presses his lips around you and pulls your clit into his mouth. His spit serves as lubricant as he gently sucks on your nub on and off in a rhythm.

You whine at the pulsing, sucking sensation. You can feel your body heating up but before you can get too overwhelmed from the direct stimulation he stops sucking to go down to your hole. He pauses for a second and you look down, only for Noah to push his tongue directly inside you, feeling your inner walls pulse around his muscle. Your body jerks forward and you can’t help but let out a particularly loud “Daddy!” at the sudden thrust of his mouth. Noah almost smirks to himself for a split second before focusing back on giving you pleasure.

As he pushes his tongue in and out, he can’t help but get distracted by everything you’re bombarding his senses with: your higher-than-normal pitched moans, the feeling of your warm thighs surrounding his head, and your smell and taste, especially. The smell of your arousal is musky, heady, and consuming all of his resolve as he lets the taste of you in his mouth guide his actions. Shivers travel down his spine and he pants onto your cunt as a particular thrust has you sending another gush of your wetness onto his tongue.

He’s getting harder the more time he spends with his face buried between your legs so he undoes the button on his jeans with one hand and unzips them, reaching down to pull his cock past the band of his underwear. It feels heavy in his hand, all blood seeming to have rushed down south, leaving the bulbous head a deep reddish color as it leaks a steady stream of precum down the length of his dick. Noah grips it readily, wrapping his hand around the girth, slowly pumping his thick cock to not overstimulate himself immediately. His intense arousal even more apparent as he buries his face further in your cunt and increases the pace of his hand and the pressure being put out by his tongue.

“Oh fuck, Daddy!” you whine. He isn’t deaf to your increasingly loud cries as the movement of his tongue in and out of your slick hole begins to send you over the precipice of pleasure. He quickly steadies a hand over one of your hips and moves his thumb to press firmly onto your clit and he feels it pulsing as you begin to orgasm. Noah stops thrusting his tongue as he instead makes sure to gather as much of your cum into his mouth as he can, trying to latch it around the entrance of your pussy so he doesn’t miss anything. 

He closes his eyes as you finish and holds the taste in his mouth for a second before he swallows. You let out a small, tired moan and he gives your cunt one last kiss before letting you slide a thigh off his shoulder. You think he’s about to let you completely go, but he hasn’t finished yet.

“Keep your legs open for a little longer, alright babygirl?” he breathes out, barely holding onto the soft tone he usually uses with you. He takes one hand and reaches over to spread your pussy lips open so he can get a clear view of your still-clenching inner walls and the excess of your cum.

You mentally struggle to allow him to do this, but you’re too tired and grateful from the pleasure he gave you to actually try and resist. Noah takes two fingers and gently swipes them over your hole, separating them and looking at the clearish white string that connects them. As the other still palms and tugs at his cock, he moves his hand with still wet digits to wrap around his length as well, stroking underneath the head, where he’s sensitive and about to blow. 

Noah finally stands up and you watch his hands continuously bob up and down his cock. You bite your lip, eyes following the hypnotic movement before your thoughts are interrupted. 

“I’m about to cum, baby, tell me where you want Daddy’s load?”

“Wherever you want, Daddy... all over me,” you mumble and scoot further back onto the bed so your legs aren’t hanging over the edge completely. 

Noah let’s out a chuckle, “alright baby”, then moves in between your legs, once again standing on his knees, except this time he’s above you.

He pulls your hips flush to his thighs as he leans over you with one hand near your head, now using only one hand to jerk his cock as his orgasm washes over him. You’re pinned by his intense gaze and you continue staring at each other even as ropes of his warm cum paint your torso. Some of it even manages to reach your breasts and you squirm at the feeling of the warm, viscous liquid hitting your skin, now cooled by your sweat.

When he’s done, Noah let’s himself fall to rest on his whole forearm instead of just his hand and warmly kisses your forehead. His smile is practically radiating adoration as he pulls back to press another kiss to your lips. 

“I love you, babygirl” he murmurs into your ear. 

You whisper back, “love you, Daddy” and shyly look away. 

He laughs a little at how cute you are before he grabs a tissue from your bedside table to clean his cum that still coats your body, grabbing another because you’re still wet between your legs. 

Noah lazily strips off his uniform to get ready for bed and he asks you: “are you alright?” He hands you your panties as you nod yes and you put them back on. He pulls back the blankets for you both to go under and settles behind you and you turn to face him, pressing a quick kiss to his neck as he once again chuckles, before you bury your face in his chest. He holds you close as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
